


Honeymoon

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Married Yousana, Turkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana and Yousef's first day on their honeymoon in Turkey.





	Honeymoon

Waking up together, for the first time, is something Sana and Yousef both cherished and tried to enjoy as long as they could. Sana was lying in Yousef's arms with her hair sometimes covering his face. Did he mind? Not at all. 

Sana turned around to face him, immediately finding his hands and holding them close to herself. They are both tired, they arrived last night. The couple, now a married couple, left for their honeymoon right after their wedding. 

They keep staring into each other’s eyes until Yousef leans forward and kisses Sana shortly but sweetly and lies back onto his pillow. 

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?", Yousef says and is still mesmerized by her beauty like the first time he saw her. Now that they are married, he thinks to himself, he has the privilege to wake up next to her every morning. To see her in her most natural state. Her hair messily falling down her shoulders, her face bare of any make-up, eyes still a little sleepy. 

Sana's eyes only ever leave his when she looks at his face closely. The intimacy of being newly-wed, waking up in the same bed for the first time, makes Sana's skin tingle. Yousef's light fingertips on her hip contribute to that too. She knows he just woke up but his eyes still look so wide and bright. He has light stubble on his jaw even though the groom had his traditional appointment at the barber yesterday morning. 

"It doesn't hurt that you keep reminding me.", Sana answers with a smile. 

They end up lying there too long to still be able to have their breakfast at the hotel but they don't care. They take their time getting ready and when they finally leave the hotel Sana is overwhelmed by the hot weather. She has never been a hot-weather kind-of woman but it doesn't keep her from holding Yousef's hand and intertwining their fingers. Yousef look around and turns to Sana.

"What do you want to do first?", he asks her.

Sana laughs and looks up at her husband. "I don't know, it's my first time in Istanbul. What do I have to have seen of this city?"

She knows Yousef has been here many many times, with his family or with his cousins. Yousef looks down at his wife and thinks for a second. There is so much to see. Some big things he hasn't seen and he has been here many times. "What do you think about exploring the European side of the city today and the Asian side tomorrow? The days after that we can figure out what to do."

Sana nods and she doesn't answer verbally but looks at him in the same loving way he looks at her for some time. Yousef can't get rid of his smile but looks at her confused.

"What?", he asks laughingly. 

"Nothing.", Sana answers. "I'm just really really happy." 

Yousef immediately pulls Sana into hug and holds her close. He can't believe he's lucky enough to have married the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet woman he knows. "Is Sana Acar getting soft?" Sana loves how her newly changed name sounds from his mouth as much as Yousef loves saying it. 

"It's the last name. It has that effect on me.", Sana smirks.

When they part, he holds her hand again and pulls her towards a taxi stop. Yousef says something to the taxi driver but Sana doesn't understand. She just observes as he speaks Turkish. It has something special hearing him speak his mother tongue.

After their late and long breakfast Sana quickly learns that Yousef didn't kid around when he said they were going to explore the city. The streets of Istanbul are busy and so many different types of people walk past Sana and she definitely hears people speak more than Turkish. At one point Sana heard someone talking Arabic and she turned around so quickly that she ran into someone and almost fell over. She surely would have fallen if Yousef didn't catch her in time. Yousef didn't hesitate to make fun of her for that. But it's a weird feeling hearing your mother tongue being spoken somewhere else than at home. In Oslo she knows in which boroughs she can expect people to speak another language than Norwegian. Here it just surprised her. Especially because, in contrast to Yousef, she has no clue what people around her are saying most of the time.

"Babe, please don't do that again. I need you to stay in one piece.", Yousef says with a grin and they keep walking. Sana looks up at him and narrows her eyes playfully but when he looks at her and smiles she breaks out in a smile herself. She is almost too happy, too content with her life to even act like she is mad at her husband. Almost.

"You only say that because Baba and Elias would kill you if something happened to me. Especially during our honeymoon!", Sana exclaims and pulls away her hand out of his hand. He stares at her, looking deeply offended that she would do that and quickly walks over to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Not true! I plan on being with you for the rest of my life, so please don't sabotage that." Yousef can't stop smiling and starts laughing. Sana joins in with her own laughter but sobers up before Yousef. They've stopped walking. 

Once more she leans away from him and teases Yousef: "See, you're being selfish again! You're only thinking about your own life!"

One more time Yousef looks so offended. He knows that she's just joking but he just married the love of his life and even the slightest thought of not having her with him for the rest of their lives made his heart stop.

"Sana!", he exclaims. "Don't even joke about that! I'm not letting you go for the rest of our lives now that we're finally at this point!"

Sana melts at his words and can't even keep up her game to annoy him. It's so funny to get him all riled up. With a soft smile she gets on her tip toes and places a lingering kiss on Yousef's cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers: "I love you."

Yousef wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her head. He wants to tease Sana about being so openly soft with him but he can't bring himself to do that. 

"I love you, too.", he says back and Sana loosens the hug to look  at Yousef. Her husband looks to his right and tells Sana: "We're here, by the way."

Sana follows his gaze and sees a big, old, beautiful building. It's a mosque but to be very honest, Sana doesn't know which one it is. She knows that Turkey in general but also Istanbul has many beautiful mosques. Until now she has only ever seen pictures, partly sent to her by Yousef, and was always mesmerized. 

"It's the Hagia Sophia.", Yousef says. "It was a church first, was changed into a mosque in the Ottoman Empire and is now a museum." 

Sana and Yousef walk up to the entry and the way Sana looks at the facade of the building, how fascinated and interested she is, makes Yousef fall in love with her even deeper.

Before they enter Yousef mentions:" I told you I would take you here sometime."

Sana looks at him, a little confused, with her eyebrows furrowed but as soon as Yousef opens his mouth it dawns on her. But she doesn't interrupt him.

"Years ago, when I missed your pre-Eid party because... well, I was here. You remember?"

Sana nods: "Of course! I can't believe you actually kept that small promise."

"Did I ever not keep a promise I made to you?", Yousef challenges his wife with a small smile. She shakes her head and wonders what she did to deserve this amazing man.

-

Lunch takes a lot longer than intended. Neither Yousef nor Sana minds though. It's funny actually. Apparently the shop owner that was walking around the restaurant to see if everything is okay got talking with Yousef and when Yousef told him that they were actually on their honeymoon, the restaurant owner waved over a waiter.

Sana could only watch as Yousef shook his head at whatever the older man with greying hair was saying. Their conversation ended with the waiter going to the kitchen and the restaurant owner patting on Yousef's shoulder and smiling politely at Sana.

Then, finally, Yousef turns back to Sana and smiles this distinct smile of his. He's happy but at the same time unsure about something.

"Mentioning you’re newlywed brings out a lot of generosity in that guy. He just told the waiter to go get us a bit from every dessert they have. And it's on the house.", Yousef explains. He manages to look somewhat guilty and honored at the same time.

Sana picks up the menu card and flips through the pages. She then holds up the menu to Yousef and points out: "This dessert list doesn't end!"

They both start laughing and later end up having a bit from every dessert that was brought to their table. Which was a lot because Sana barely was able to find place to put her phone on the table. She took a picture of all of it, featuring Yousef ducking down and grinning to fit into the frame and posted in on Instagram.

"I'm so full.", Sana says and rubs her stomach. Yousef agrees and looks exhausted, from eating.

Then they hear a call for prayer. Not from Sana's phone but from a mosque nearby. Sana and Yousef instantly look up and then to each other. Sana's smile grows and Yousef admires the happiness he sees in Sana's eyes.

Hearing a public call for prayer makes Sana insanely happy. That never happens back home. And it obviously makes sense. Norway is not a Muslim country, it's barely a dominant Christian country but rather secular.

"The Blue Mosque is up this street!", Yousef says and Sana nods. She takes Yousef's hand again.

While Sana prays, Yousef waits outside. The sun is shining, many people are walking around. And a lady that sells flowers approaches Yousef while he is sitting there and scrolling through Instagram. He comes across the picture Sana posted of their lunch with him ducking into the picture and is tagged in. He like the picture and comments a heart.

Sana comes back out and has taken her time praying to enjoy the beautiful atmosphere in the mosque. She immediately finds Yousef who is waiting for her with his hands behind his back and a grin on his face.

Will he ever get used to how beautiful his wife is? It's not only her outer beauty but also her inner beauty that makes her glow.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?", Sana asks him smilingly.

Yousef shrugs and holds out one of his hand for Sana to take and pulls her close to himself. "Let me be happy to see my wife."

"I haven't been gone for long.", Sana laughs and leans in Yousef's side. He draws out his other hand and holds out a rose for Sana. She quickly takes it from his hand and goes to smell it. She looks at Yousef and smiles lovingly.

"I know roses are not your favorites but I still wanted to get it for you."

Sana kisses him on the cheek; she is not a fan of PDA. "Are you kidding? That doesn't even matter. Thank you!"

As their last stop in the city for the first day, the couple goes to the Grand Bazaar. There is no way that they would be able to explore all of it in one day, in the last hours it's still open. But they still have their fun. Sana and Yousef go from store to store, from stand to stand. It's overwhelming at first because there is so much going on but Sana loves it. Yousef tells her this might be one of his favorite places in Istanbul because his grandma would always take him here when they were here.

They walk around but have to stop so many times because either Yousef or Sana sees something they need to get a closer look at.

Their last stop for the day at the Grand Bazaar is a huge sweets stand. There is so much different stuff in so many colors that it's hard to concentrate on one thing. Both look around and eat from a few samples that are given out.

Sana once again notices how someone starts talking to Yousef. She doesn't really listen because she won't understand much. Yousef has taught her a few words already but not nearly enough to understand a conversation. She still hears the woman at the other side of the counter say something after Yousef responded nodding the first time.

"Eşiniz çok güzelmiş, maşallah!"

Sana understands the last word but nothing else. She quickly looks at Yousef who is also looking at her and smiles. Then he looks back at the woman and nods. He responds but Sana doesn't get any of it.

"What did she say?", Sana whispers to him once the woman is preoccupied with another customer.

Yousef hugs her to his side and answers: "She just pointed out how pretty you are."

Sana furrows her eyebrows sceptically. Yousef laughs and kisses her on the top of her head. "Don't look at me like that. Everyone is appreciating your beauty!"

He makes Sana blush and she buries her face in his chest for a second. While Sana is more subtle in showing her love for him, he straight out just compliments her non-stop. Since they became a couple he lost all his filters when it comes to complimenting her. Sana loved that he cared so much but at the same time she is more reserved with showing affection and it made her nervous, but in a good way. Sana's friends just found it adorable.

Sana tilts her head back, her chin still on Yousef's chest, and says with so much adoration for him: "I love you."

Yousef laughs and nods: "I know and I love you, too.", and hugs her close. 

On their way back to the hotel that is very close to the Kilyos beach, both of them are on their phones, checking messages and social media. Neither of them used their phones much the whole day, they mostly just took pictures with them. They both sit in the back of the taxi and Sana starts reading the comments on the picture she posted at lunch.

"Please don't get diabetes! You should share with us to prevent that!", commented Isak.

" Ohh Ahhh!! I'm crashing the honeymoon if the food is so good!", commented Adam.

" Sana, you have the best view you could wish for!!", Noora commented.

"I'm jealous! My best friend and sister enjoying all that without me. I'm offended!", Elias commented. 

Chirs answered to Elias' comment: "Hey, don't give the love birds a guilty conscious! They're on their honeymoon!"

And there are a few more from their friends. Sana laughs and shows her phone to Yousef. He turns his phone to Sana and shows her that he's been reading the same things. 

Instead of going straight to the hotel to eat, they decide to go on a walk on the beach. With their shoes in their hands they walk along the almost empty beach, good thing it's a week-day, and watch the sun set.

"You know, you really have to teach me more Turkish.", Sana says out of nowhere. Yousef looks at her with a smile and nods.

"Of course. You've learned some things already, though!", he had so much fun teaching her. Because let's be honest, he knows Sana is better academically than he is and being able to show her something she doesn't already know was very fun.

Sana laughs and goes closer to the water. "I only know a few words, how to count, more or less, and how to properly say the names of your cousins."

"But you do all that very well!", Yousef laughs and joins her going to the edge of the water.

Sana looks at him acting offended: "It's not enough! I want to be able to talk to your side of our family without you as a translator in-between!"

Yousef's heart grows ten sizes hearing Sana say 'our family'. "You haven't taught me enough Arabic either, yet! How am I going to talk to your side of the family?"

Sana kicks a little bit of water at Yousef and instead of running away from it he gets closer to his wife. She answers: "My problem is more urgent. We're going to see your family this weekend! It's going to be so embarrassing and they're going to think I don't care enough about them to learn the language.", she rambles on and waves around her hands. Yousef catches her hands and brings them close his chest first and then kisses them. He looks back at Sana and shakes his head.

At the end of their honeymoon Sana and Yousef will be visiting Yousef's family members that could not come to the wedding. Some of his and some of her family flew over to Norway to attend the wedding but not all of them could do that.

"Sana, I can assure you nobody is going to think that! They all love you!" 

"They haven't met me, yet. How would they love me if they don't know me?", Sana complains and gets overwhelmed with anxiety in that moment. She tried to be positive but now they are married and what if they don't approve and think she is the wrong person for Yousef. It wouldn't change anything about how Sana loves Yousef but she also knows that family is very important to him.

"Because..", Yousef answers, "I have told them all about you. They've seen you over skype and face-time before. We send them videos from our wedding. Mom and dad told them how much they love you. You have no reason to be worried."

Sana's face softens and she goes to hug Yousef. He also wraps his arms around her but then says mischievously: "Now that that's cleared, let's get back at you for kicking water at me.", and lifts Sana and spins in the water with Sana in his arms. She quickly wraps her arms around his neck and shrieks surprised. 

"Yousef, stop, o God. Don't let me fall!"

Slowly Yousef stops and looks at Sana. She's laughing by now and doesn't really mind this at all. 

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"Good. So we trust each other!"

"Yeah, we trust each other!"

Minutes later Yousef finds himself chasing Sana down the beach. Sana laughs uncontrollably which makes her slower than she usually is but that doesn't matter because the same goes for Yousef. Finding seaweed, that doesn't look or feel good, and putting it on your husband's head might make him chase after you. 

Yousef manages to catch her and with his hands around her waist he lifts her and twirls in the sand. When he lets her down, she is a little dizzy and wants to sit down and pulls Yousef down onto the sand with her. They end up lying there, directly on the sand. Sana leaning on Yousef, they're holding hands.

"In which language are we going to raise our children?", Yousef suddenly asks. They've been lying there and just enjoying the light breeze and each other's company without saying anything for the past minutes. 

Sana doesn't move from her position but thinks about it. She thought about having children someday, with Yousef, but never about this specific thing: "I... don't know, to be honest."

"Well, we both grew up bilingual. What if our children grow up with Norwegian, Arabic and Turkish?"

Sana realizes he must have thought about this before. She puts her head on his shoulder and looks up at him with a thoughtful expression. "I mean we grew up with two languages and it only influenced us positively so I guess so."

Sana can't help but imagine little children, their children, running around their home. She really doesn't rush to have children; she has a lot to do career-wise, as does Yousef. 

"We'll look into it when it's time.", Yousef says and Sana agrees with a 'Hmm'. Yousef is not quite done yet, though. "Which is hopefully sooner than later."

Yousef leans up a little and sees Sana smile to herself when he says that but a few seconds later Sana says: "Yousef, we already have a child in our marriage.", she looks at him and smile innocently, "You're mentally a child sometimes."

Yousef gasps in an overly dramatic way: "I'm hurt, Sana Acar!"

"And I somehow still love you.", Sana laughs and sits up. 

Yousef does the same and pats away the sand that's stuck on Sana's light blue hijab. "You better! Because we still need to figure out in which language to raise our children!"


End file.
